Claire
Claire is a and who tells you what is on her mind. Claire first appears in "The Meemaw Materialization", she meets Raj and Howard at the comic book store and tells them she is writing for a 's and wants to collaborate with Raj. She is only interested in his help while Raj has visions of and . After he breaks up with Emily in the next episode ("The Valentino Submergence"), he wants to see her on ; however, she just got back together with her . She also thinks that he's an ass for breaking up with Emily just before the 's . Later, in "The Application Deterioration", Claire calls him back to tell him that she broke up again with her boyfriend. Raj must now make a decision when he also gets a call from Emily, who misses him. Claire says that Emily is trying to manipulate him, but Raj visits Emily and they end up in bed together. Later, in "The Fermentation Bifurcation", Raj claims to be dating two and Claire is seen going to a with him and the gang, excluding Sheldon and Bernadette. Claire doesn't seem happy about the fact that Raj is seeing two women at once and at the wine tasting, she almost gets hit on by Zack whom Raj stops when he tells him that Claire is with him. In "The Hot Tub Contamination", Raj admits that he has broken up with both girls at the ladies' insistence, so he is no longer seeing Claire. Trivia *Like Stuart, Alex and Priya before her, she may just be a tool to make another character see how much he/she feels for his/her regular significant other. *The fact that Claire is a blonde woman who's a bartender and screenwriter makes her very similar to Penny, who worked as a waitress/bartender, wrote a screenplay, and is/was an actress. Gallery Fe30.png|Getting to know Howard and Raj. Fe29.png|Could you help me with my screenplay? Fe27.png|I'm Claire. Fe13.png|Claire adding to their "Frozen" conversation. Fe12.png|Surprised that they discussed the movie "Frozen" for an hour. Fe77.png|Did you tell Emily yet? Fe76.png|Raj and his fantasy family with Claire. Fe75.png|And that's how your mommy and daddy met. Fe73.png|Listening to Raj discuss the science in her screenplay. Fe62.png|I just go back together with my boyfriend. Fe61.png|Raj asking her out. Fe59.png|Talking to Raj. VV33.png|You broke up with her just before Valentine's? VV32.png|What an ass. Rt20.png|Talking to Raj. Rt25.png|Talking to Raj. Rt12.png|Talking to Raj. Rt9.png|Talking to Raj. Fe13.png|Claire. tt18.png|Claire in her kitchen. tt19.png|Is it too soon to meet your friends? tt21.png|What if we don't like each other? tt53.png|Greeting kiss. tt54.png|We're keeping things casual. tt56.png|Meeting Raj's friend Claire. tt57.png|We're keeping things casual. tt58.png|Meeting Raj's friend Claire. t65.png|Talking with the gang. tt66.png|You're hot. tt67.png|This is my friend Claire. tt68.png|You're hot. tt69.png|I don't know. Why don't you ask him? tt79.png|Does Raj bring other women around? tt80.png|Raj is loyal to a fault. tt81.png|How could you tell her about them. tt85.png|We were just discussing your other women. tt86.png|Zack's everything is okay. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Raj's Women Category:Rivals Category:Writers Category:Sci-fi, Fantasy, Horror Category:Season 9 Category:Girlfriend Category:Recurring Characters Category:Raj's Girlfriend Category:Minor Characters Category:Series 9 Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Articles With Photos Category:Blondes Category:No appearances in Seasons 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 Category:No Season 1 Appearances Category:No Season 2 Appearances Category:No Season 3 Appearances Category:No Season 4 Appearances Category:No Season 5 Appearances Category:No Season 6 Appearances Category:No Season 7 Appearances Category:No Season 8 Appearances Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Screenwriters Category:Bartender Category:No appearances in Seasons 6, 7, 8 Category:Series 9 characters Category:Claire Category:Raj's Girlfriends Category:Movie Industry Category:Script Writer Category:Movies